


Привыкание

by traily



Series: Ласточкино гнездо [1]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Angst, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traily/pseuds/traily
Summary: Пустоту уже ничего не заполнит, он даже сомневался, что ему и колдовать-то разрешат правой рукой с этой трясучкой — значит, к ней, как и ко всему остальному, просто придётся привыкнуть.
Series: Ласточкино гнездо [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Привыкание

**Author's Note:**

> вот есть нормальные люди, а есть я с таймлайном пост-великая отечественная и прадедом и прабабушкой основных ос-ов в качестве главных героев...

В детстве они с одноклассниками рассказывали друг другу страшилки. Класс седьмой, ноябрь, за окнами тьма и холодина, завтра переться первым уроком на зелья — а они сидят, сгрудившись поближе, вокруг чьей-то кровати и шепчут байки про мрачные пророчества, про древних лесных обитателей и про магию настолько страшную, что любой перстень не выдержит её ужаса и обратится в пепел. То ли в пепел, то ли в прах, то ли в порошок, он точно уже не помнил… 

Двадцатого апреля тысяча девятьсот сорок пятого года, на подступах к Берлину, где-то после полудня, адское пламя влетело в его наспех вскинутый над батареей щит, обратило его чёрным дымом, обожгло руку и впилось в его перстень. Металл расплавился от температуры, оплёл пальцы текучей раскалённой вязью, зашипел, упав парой тяжёлых капель на рукав кителя. Самый крупный осколок треснувшего камня распорол ему запястье и улетел в грязь бесполезной галькой. Другой, помельче, впился в руку между безымянным и мизинцем, застрял там намертво, царапнув кость. Ещё с десяток крохотных кусочков осыпались по рукаву, забились в ткань острой крошкой, стукнули поспешным каскадом по сапогу. 

Он сначала подумал, что ослеп, потому что мир побелел как после световой гранаты. Потом — что оглох, что это просто снаряд рванул совсем рядом. Потом он привалился к насыпи и заставил себя посмотреть на свою правую руку. Облитый его кровью, уцелевший кусок родного аметиста, блёклый и неживой, блестел средь почерневшего серебра оправы. 

В воздухе пахло тёмной магией и горелой плотью. Трясущейся левой рукой он прижал изувеченную ладонь к груди, баюкая её, как ребёнка. 

Какая-то бедная душа рядом всё скулила и скулила, как побитая собака.

Его вытащили союзники — кто-то из британцев спрыгнул в окоп, швырнул наобум два взрывных и одно оглушающее, сунул в зубы свою деревяшку, похлопал его по щекам, заорал что-то своим дурным акцентом, наконец понял, что толку от него мало и попросту взвалил его вес себе на плечо, взял волшебную палочку в руку и приготовился к прыжку. 

Фиолетовый, до жути знакомый блик сверкнул совсем рядом, между отстрелянными простецкими патронами и чьей-то зажигалкой, клубившийся вокруг дым на секунду разошёлся, и он вдруг увидел его, такой крохотный и такой беззащитный без надёжной оправы, с хриплым звериным воплем вытянул правую ладонь, но не успел даже сомкнуть пальцы, как пространство вдруг сошлось в одной точке с оглушительным хлопком и унесло его прочь от фронта, от адского пламени и от остатков его перстня.

***

В лазарете советских врачей не было, а ихнего языка он не знал. Даже разрушенный до основания, перстень будто пытался его защищать: разжигал в крови магию, искрил шалым электричеством, не давая хотя бы отделить расплавившийся металл от кожи, и покрывал уцелевшие пальцы новыми ожогами. На третий день во вспышке очередного порт-ключа посреди палатки появились два еле живых мага — и у обоих на правой руке сверкали драгоценные камни.

Им хватило одного взгляда на тот шмат мяса, который представляла собой его рука, чтобы обо всём догадаться. Тот, что помладше — такой же недавний школьник, как он сам, — прижал ко рту ладонь, побелел лицом. Тот, что постарше, с седой клочковатой бородой и старым взглядом, только губы сжал: 

— Держись, парень. Придётся снимать. 

Кисть сохранили: зельями и заговорами, проклятьями на трёх языках и фирменным упрямством. Но без перстня, остатки которого аккуратно — и несколько неловко, судя по жалостливым взглядам, которые на него бросали и свои, и чужие — сгрудили рядом на тумбу у кровати, даже не решившись отмыть их от крови и сажи, на фронте он был бесполезен. Оклемался он к началу мая, только начал готовиться к возвращению на родину с остальными советскими ранеными, как вдруг за считанные десятки миль от лазарета Гриндельвальд схлестнулся с очередным британцем, и на сей раз мудрёная палочка из детской сказки его не спасла. 

Немаги ещё какое-то время вели свою войну, выгрызали из Европы нацистскую отраву, как гнилое мясо, но они знали, что всё уже кончилось, и с облегчением, от которого слабели колени, хлопали друг друга по плечам и благодарили, не зная языков. Лежавшие с ним в палате американцы не понимали его горя, один даже смог объяснить, белозубо улыбаясь, что три палочки сменил за год, но, храни их какие-нибудь местные божества, помочь и подбодрить пытались искренне: показывали колдографии из дома, повторяли русские слова, кто-то самый умелый рисовал своей деревяшкой стоящий на вершине скалы замок-школу — американский Ильве-что-то… 

Случалось, он даже заслушивался их речью и почти забывал про гнетущую пустоту там, где раньше словно билось его второе сердце, но хватало одного случайно брошенного на тумбочку взгляда, и мир вокруг пустел, серел, раскалывался вдребезги, и всё становилось чужим и бессмысленным. Тогда, в тишине, осознание его ситуации накатывало на него холодной волной. 

…И магия та была настолько страшной, что не выдержавший её ужаса перстень пришлось отдирать вместе с мясом и кожей.

***

В июле ему написали из Колдовстворца и предложили вернуться в школу, чтобы закончить образование — последний год, двенадцатый класс, за два месяца до начала которого он записался добровольцем на фронт. Письмо застало его в опустевшей и одичавшей ленинградской квартире — ни мама, ни сестра блокаду не пережили, отца убили в сорок третьем, солдатскую книжку он нашёл в маминых бумагах и еле узнал имя в расплывшихся от слёз дешёвых чернилах. А больше у них родственников не было. Уцелевшие соседи поглядывали на него, осунувшегося, заросшего бородой и наполовину седого, с тихим сочувствием, мамина подруга из крайней квартиры регулярно обновляла над этажом защитные чары, будто и в мирное время боялась налётов, — и всегда включала его в общую сетку. Каким бы тактичным ни было это напоминание о собственной беспомощности, оно кололо ржавым осколком душу, било прям по незажившему.

Может, и правда было бы проще, думал он вечерами, поставив перед собой кружку с терпким, противным чаем, если б они, как европейцы, палочками разменивались, точно деньгами на ярмарке. Может, тогда болело бы не так сильно. 

Вылеченную ладонь то крючило, то отключало, то потряхивало, мизинец с безымянным сгибались через раз и больше висели мёртвым грузом. Из чистого упрямства он не писал левой, а переписывал всё по три раза правой, и собственное согласие на восстановление в двенадцатый дополнительный класс — выпуск с красной звёздочкой, мелькнула угрюмо-весёлая мысль в голове — отправил почти сразу же, как только уладил организационные дела и обзавёлся вторым комплектом ключей: соседи хоть приглядят за квартирой, а то она совсем развалится. 

Он даже не пытался себя обманывать, выжидать и пытаться искать работу в городе: и дураку понятно, рехнётся окончательно, если просидит среди незаконченных маминых вышивок и недочитанных сестриных книжек ещё хоть сутки. 

Да и куда его возьмут — без перстня-то? 

На фронте пришлось научиться думать практично. Если жить, то с образованием, если с образованием, то и с перстнем. А перстни очень удачно делают под горой. 

Пустоту уже ничего не заполнит, он даже сомневался, что ему и колдовать-то разрешат правой рукой с этой трясучкой — значит, к ней, как и ко всему остальному, просто придётся привыкнуть.

***

— Ласточкин Пётр Георгиевич? — спросил у него администратор, сверившись со списком.

…Как же нелепо, должно быть, он смотрелся посреди Каменной палаты, окружённый немногочисленными покупателями-гражданскими. Форменный пиджак, к которому хотя бы на первое время пришлось привыкать заново, жал в плечах, родной синий цвет резал глаза — он у всех на виду в этой тряпке, лёгкая мишень, стреляй-не хочу, он даже защититься не сможет… 

— Да, я, — ответил старший сержант Пётр Ласточкин, класс 12Я*, группа первая дополнительная, когда пауза непозволительно затянулась. 

Он, разумеется, не помнил практически ничего из своего прошлого визита в Палату, потому что, во-первых, это было давно, во-вторых, он тогда толком и не думал, что надо было что-то запоминать: голову забивали соседи общим числом одиннадцать штук, домашка, которой уже успело прилететь побольше, чем в началке, и полёты на мётлах, потому что кто о них не думает в таком возрасте. Он даже сомневался, что вспомнит своего мастера, если столкнётся с ним и в этот раз. 

Все мастера одинаково ценили приватность: и свою, и ведуна, которому подбирали кольцо. Это не помогло утихомирить его правую руку, нещадно задрожавшую, стоило ему ступить под прохладную сень Палаты. 

— Вы с фронта? — спросил у него мастер: сухощавый мужчина средних лет с пронзительно зелёными глазами. По глазам Пётр его и узнал. Как в пятом классе по-дурацки сравнил их с кошачьими, так и в запоздавшем двенадцатом. — Пётр Ласточкин, правша, аметист в серебре, очень светлое сочетание. Непростительное? 

— Адское пламя, прямое попадание, — выдавил он из пересохшего горла. — Осталось от него немного. 

Как и солдатский медальон вместе с заменившей его солдатской книжкой, осколки перстня он носил с собой, даже сейчас чувствовал мёртвый холод в одном из надёжно запечатанных карманов. 

— Настоятельно рекомендую с ним расстаться, желательно магически уничтожив все производные. Вы только себя мучаете, продолжая за него цепляться. И камень, и металл у вас будут другие. 

С врачебной точностью этот человек иссекал загнившую рану у него на душе, резал прям по живому, отчаянно болевшему, и профессионально не обращал внимания на льющуюся во все стороны кровь. 

— Это возможно? — выпалил Пётр, вдруг снова почувствовав себя разинувшим рот школьником. 

— Что именно? — мастер мягко повёл пальцами, прося его вытянуть правую руку, осмотрел судорожно сжатые пальцы, покрытые вязью шрамов, и покачал головой. Также безмолвно опросил вытянуть левую. — Вы переученный правша, правильно помню? 

Глупо было спрашивать, откуда мастера «помнили» вещи, о которых им никто никогда не сообщал. 

— Да. К новому перстню привыкнуть — возможно? — глупые слухи про «расколотых» всплыли в одночасье в его голове в пугающих подробностях: все как на подбор инвалиды с костылями, потерявшие самое дорогое. Какими далёкими казались когда-то эти байки, какими невозможными…

— Не буду вам врать, нелегко, — мастер замерил его ладонь линейкой. — Но вы выжили и вернулись — а значит, обязаны попробовать. 

Крыть было нечем. Пётр пожал плечами, заставил себя разжать — видимо, теперь бесполезную — правую руку и приготовился отвечать на вопросы.

***

Бенитоит в титане. Пётр сначала уставился на него, как баран на новые ворота, только вдолбленная привычка выполнять приказы сработала и заставила его всё-таки поднять руку — левую — и надеть перстень. Тот осел на пальце приятной, пусть и непривычной тяжестью, словно задумался на несколько секунд — и разлился теплом по всему телу. Чувство было странное. Будто вроде и один в окопе, но точно знаешь, что в том, что сзади, однополчанин прикрывает тебе спину.

Сжав зубы, он вытащил из кармана то, что осталось от его первого перстня. Накрыл уродливые обломки такой же уродливой ладонью, прощаясь, но не ощущая ни малейшего отклика. После чего пододвинул их к мастеру и сжал руку в кулак. Бенитоит — название-то ещё какое чудное, попробуй выговори… — отозвался низким уверенным гулом. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, но чувство не было неприятным. Новым — да. Однако отторжения он не чувствовал, как ни пытался. 

Мастер склонил голову, рассматривая оправу и то, что осталось от аметиста. Слова, копившиеся в нём давно, ещё с фронта, вдруг сами выплеснулись наружу, вне протокола, приказов и правил: 

— Он пытался что-то делать. В лазарете, его еле сняли. Что это было? 

— Скорее всего, ваша стихийная магия пыталась осознать потерю, — аккуратно, но твёрдо ответил мастер, как хирургическим скальпелем вытащил кусок сочащегося заразой гноя. — Камень потерял все свойства почти сразу. Последнее, что он успел сделать — уберечь вас от смерти. 

Глаза защипало. Пётр уставился в глубокую синеву своего нового перстня и попытался прислушаться к его гулу, чтобы не слышать собственных задыхающихся всхлипов, преследовавших его и днём, и ночью. 

— Преподаватели, несомненно, будут в курсе, что вы к перстню только привыкаете, если будет нужно, возьмите дополнительный курс на концентрацию. Правой рукой не колдуйте. И всегда, когда творите магию, — мастер положил на стол небольшой, строгого вида браслет, — носите на ней это. 

В камнях Пётр не разбирался. Им рассказывали, он, разумеется, забыл, вечно ему не до этого было. 

— Что это за камень? 

В зелёных кошачьих глазах мелькнуло что-то непонятное, артефакторское. 

— Кремень.

***

Палата была лёгкой разминкой по неуютным социальным взаимодействиям. По-настоящему всем стало неудобно, когда он — и ещё восьмеро таких же усталых, загнанных молодых людей с тенями под глазами и ранней сединой, оказались в одной комнате в общежитии Ярила — кажется, Сапфировой. Петру почему-то хотелось сесть на кровать и долго смеяться, пока смех не превратится в захлебывающийся хохот, а затем и просто в банальную истерику.

На ребят из дисциплинарки или того, что там сейчас было вместо, неловко вставших в центре сформированного двенадцатиклассниками полукруга, было по-человечески жалко смотреть. Даже самые старшие школьники сильно уступали им, насупившимся и угрюмым солдатам, в возрасте — и ещё сильнее уступали в каком угодно жизненном опыте. Одним было неловко командовать, другим было не менее неловко слушать, и все, такое ощущение, хотели как можно скорее разойтись и оставить друг друга в покое, желательно на весь год, а ещё забыть про происходящее сразу с выходом из общежития. 

— Согласно уставу… — начала было девочка с очень ярким красным пионерским галстуком — мишень, настоящая мишень, как стрелкой к сердцу… — и пиджаком Хорса на плечах, осеклась, ещё раз оглядела стоявших перед ней фронтовиков и переступила с ноги на ногу. Глянула через плечо на своего помощника, рослого худощавого парня со Сварога, но тот только дёрнул губой. — В общем, вы, наверное, и без нас всё знаете. 

Они как-то единолично решили детей не мучать: 

— Всё хорошо, ребят, — сказал сосед Петра слева. — Спасибо. 

В самоуправление их звать не стали. Видимо, указание пришло сверху, потому что про него даже никто не заикнулся. Они на всякий случай выбрали старосту — просто нашли старшего по званию и договорились по-военному отчитываться ему, если понадобится — и наконец уселись на кровати. Вещей, как заметил Пётр, у всех было немного. Некоторые то и дело поглядывали на собственные руки с перстнем, будто не он один был такой… 

Расколотый. 

— Если надо кому глушилку помочь поставить, обращайтесь, — предложил их новый староста, тот же парень, отпустивший младших на свободу. — Я в этой комнате до войны жил, помню, как тут что можно передвинуть, если что. 

Комната отозвалась нестройным «так точно». Старые привычки трудно было искоренить. Ещё несколько минут они просидели в молчании. 

— Ну что, кто где закончил? — спросил вдруг невысокий армянин с шрамом на щеке. — Я в третьей, под Прагой. 

— Я в Румынии, с восьмой, — отозвался с характерным украинским выговором другой парень, залезший на кровать с ногами.

Неожиданно все заговорили одновременно, и Пётр заговорил вместе со всеми, и они вдруг улыбнулись друг другу, и ноздри ему защекотал запах походного костра — будто вместо школы они сидели, сгрудившись, на фронте во время короткой передышки и говорили ни о чём и обо всём одновременно.

***

На кровати не спал никто.

Они подчёркнуто об этом не говорили: ни между собой, ни на, смешно подумать, уроках, но в один день девчата из их класса молча принесли им подушки-валики, а они так же молча — пусть и частично покраснев ушами — их приняли. 

До конца их учёбы все кровати остались нетронутыми.

***

Бывали дни, когда он просыпался за много часов до рассвета, взмокший, со вставшими дыбом волосами и зреющим в кольце заклинанием. Левой рукой он застёгивал на дрожащей правой браслет, надевал оставшуюся с фронта невидимку, которая ещё годик могла послужить, и выходил из общежития незамеченным. Привыкший обходить такие засады, столкновение с которыми могло стоить жизни, он теперь с лёгкостью уклонялся от патрульных — как студентов, так и преподавателей — и бродил по школе до утра, пока не начиналось условное «утро» и запутанный лабиринт ярусов не наполнялся светом и жизнью, в хаосе которых можно было вздохнуть, когда чей-то оклик размыкал сжавшие грудь тиски.

В одну из таких бессонных ночей, по-собачьи потряхивая головой и отгоняя остатки мутного, забывшегося сна, Пётр и наткнулся на Мраморные террасы. В свои нормальные школьные годы — по ощущениям случившиеся в какой-то соседней жизни и по ошибке улетевшие за ним в эту, мёртвую и зыбкую, как болото — он что-то слышал про это место, загадочное и малоприятное для тогдашнего мальчишки-души компании, но наткнулся на него, по иронии судьбы, только в двенадцатом классе. 

Облицованные болезненно белым камнем, террасы выходили в абсолютный мрак. Где-то за ним должна была быть противоположная сторона горного желоба, но людское зрение не могло её разглядеть. Простор для воображения открывался знатный. 

Пётр облокотился на — тоже мраморные, сколько ж денег на это угрохали… — перила, поставленные здесь наверняка из соображений безопасности, уж больно они не вязались с общей атмосферой этого места, и вперил лихорадочный взгляд в пустоту. На неё было даже приятно смотреть — в темноте не было взрывов, собственной изрезанной руки и чужих не догоревших до конца обрубков мяса, в которых можно было, приглядевшись, узнать человеческие очертания. Была только чернота. 

Как на той картине, нашумевшей в свои годы. Мама, большая ценительница авангардного искусства, ему про неё рассказывала вместо сказок на ночь. Только там был чёрный квадрат, а тут больше — чёрное пространство. Смотри себе, и ничего лишнего не выдумывай. 

Мама... Кто-то из соседей сказал, что последние месяцы она почти не ела, всё Юльке отдавала. 

Ночные часы пролетели быстрее обычного. Пётр, поглощённый разглядыванием странно уютного ничего, очнулся только спустя полчаса с начала первого урока и с каким-то сдавленным — будто его речевой аппарат сам не понял, что сейчас произошло — смешком понял, что безбожно опоздал на занятие. 

На следующую ночь он снова пришёл на террасу. 

И на следующую за ней — тоже.

***

Постепенно Пётр начал приносить с собой сумку с учебниками. Он облюбовал себе самую высокую и небольшую из террас, на которой не было никаких перилл — их заменял добрый десяток защитных заклинаний — и на которую точно никто не совался, отпугнутый высотой, пустотой и тишиной. Замкнутых пространств он никогда не боялся, безграничных — тоже. Место получалось идеальное. Как под него сделанное.

Темнота древней пеленой висела за его вечно напряжёнными плечами и молчала в ответ на тихое бормотание себе под нос —преобразование с возрастом понятнее не стало — и неловкие попытки колдовать новой рукой. Темноте было всё равно, что он, рослый парень, с трудом зажигает новым перстнем огонёк и постоянно роняет карандаш из негнущихся пальцев. Темноту не смущало, когда он принимался смотреть на неё в ответ, отгоняя от себя то, что клубилось, никогда не уходя далеко, в его сознании. Темнота просто была — до него, во время него и после него тоже останется — и это успокаивало, как не успокаивало больше ничего. Петру, в общем-то, не было дела до собственной жизни, оставшейся в его распоряжении по нелепой случайности, он не видел в этом чуда, как Димка, их староста, находивший откуда-то силы радоваться каждому дню и тихонько читать их красавице-Васе Есенина, не видел в этом второго шанса, как Борька, нырнувший с головой в травничество… 

Но когда он смотрел во мрак, открывавшийся его взору с Мраморных террас, ему становилось немножко проще. 

Не понятнее, конечно, но тоже ничего. 

Иногда он видел какой-то свет с соседних террас, но никогда не интересовался его происхождением. Пока его никто не трогал, он был готов точно так же уважать чужое право на личное пространство. 

Лишь однажды кто-то из учителей — у них он не вёл, но в столовой его Пётр пару раз видел — прервал его уединение, видимо, привлечённый идущим с террасы светом. Пётр с глухим раздражением подумал, что, если постараться, его занятия магией в неположенном месте можно легко засчитать, как нарушение школьных правил, а в преподавательском составе всегда находились этакие любители порядка, видимо, черпавшие силы в дисциплинарных скандалах, вряд ли война тут что-то поменяла, и приготовился защищаться-оправдываться… 

Однако учитель, чьё имя он никак не мог вспомнить, да и какая была разница, скользнул взглядом по террасе, по нему, по мантии-невидимке военного образца, коротко кивнул головой: 

— Сидите, сержант, — и больше не сказал ничего, просто скрывшись в коридорах. 

Пётр вопросов задавать не стал, но следующую неделю ко входу спиной на всякий случай не садился.

***

— Пётр? — отвлёк его, целенаправленно отмерявшего шаги к своему убежищу, незнакомый, но уверенный голос.

— Да, — остановился он, как того требовала вежливость, чтобы невысокая девушка с Дажбога поравнялась с ним. Что-то в её походке было знакомое, и только когда она с лёгкостью подстроилась под его маршевый полубег, он понял, что именно. 

Тоже группа со звёздочкой. 

Даже форменное платье она одёргивала с тем же недовольным прищуром, с каким они с ребятами постоянно поправляли пиджаки. Он даже улыбнулся, спрятав в вороте формы это наверняка нелепое выражение лица. 

— Сержант Алексеева, 12Д, — вернула его абы как спрятанную улыбку девушка, — но можно Нина. Я по поводу террас. 

А, вот и объяснение соседнему свету нашлось. Пётр нахмурился: 

— Отвлекаю? 

— Никак нет. Скорее… — Нина смущённо выдохнула. — Я видела, как у тебя вчера получилось заклинание с пятой главы по чарам, оно мне никак не даётся. Не покажешь? 

Ещё месяц назад он бы закутался в пиджак, как в зимнюю шинель, и нашёл бы какую-то отговорку. Или просто отказался, наплевав на вежливость. Но на террасах было темно и прохладно, пусто и спокойно, и перстень успокаивающей тяжестью потянул всё крепнущую и крепнущую левую руку… 

— Преподаватель из меня так себе, — предупредил Пётр. — Но давай попробуем.

***

Разумеется, терраса не избавила его от всех проблем каким-то тайным магическом образом. Он по-прежнему просыпался по ночам, вздрагивал от громких звуков, по-прежнему у него тряслась правая рука и порой совершенно отказывалась слушаться левая, перстень то казался простым и понятным, то становился чужим и холодным, будто его опять оставили одного и без опоры под ногами. Он по-прежнему не представлял жизни дальше послезавтра, садился в классе так, чтобы проще было опрокинуть парты и обороняться, и иногда чувствовал себя клоуном, обряженным в форму, как в цирковое яркое шмотьё на потеху публике, и исполнялся такой бессильной ярости на себя, на мир, на жизнь, что перед глазами белело.

Он по-прежнему боялся думать о матери и о сестре, по-прежнему обходил третьей дорогой всех сварожичей, потому что среди них мог быть кто-то, кто знал Юльку и дружил с ней, кто помнил, как она улыбалась, поймав за хвост очередную идею для стиха или рассказа, и кто мог посмотреть на него, её мрачного брата, единственного выжившего из «ласточкиного гнезда», как Юля их дома называла, с понимающим сочувствием. Он по-прежнему боялся представить, как вернётся в Ленинград после учебного года и опять будет мотать вечера за чаем, горчащим от дурной заварки и собственных слёз, накапавших в чашку. 

Он по-прежнему порой сидел, уставившись в темноту, и думал, что завтра проснётся в Германии от взрыва снаряда в двухстах метрах от их землянки. Что завтра небо над Горой расцветят залпы истребителей, что завтра война придёт в последний дом, который у него остался, и отнимет и его тоже, и похоронит всё под древними каменными завалами: и общежитие, и невыносимо тесный класс чар, и мраморные террасы, и палаты, и его вслед за ними… 

Он по-прежнему отовсюду ждал атаки и иногда — к собственному стыду — вскидывал читавший его намеренья перстень даже на Нину, сидевшую в считанных метрах от него в обнимку с учебником по зельям и случайно громко чихнувшую. 

Нина смотрела на него так же, как смотрела темнота: без особых эмоций в спокойном, прохладно-понимающем взгляде. Только один раз выразительно подняла собственный перстень: 

— Я сумею защититься, Петь. Всё хорошо. 

Хорошо ничего не было, но его немного отпустило: Нина воевала столько же, сколько он сам, практики у неё было прилично. 

Терраса не изгнала прочь память о войне, лишь заменила её уверенной, спокойной, незыблемой темнотой, которая прятала его — а в последнее время всё чаще их обоих — за собой лучше всякой мантии-невидимки. 

У него было укрытие, куда можно было спрятаться, хотя бы на какое-то время, как раненое дикое животное, и знать, что в нём его точно никто не достанет, переждать самое худшее, пока сердце не перестанет колотиться так, будто вот-вот разорвётся и остановится, пока не исчезнет сдавившее горло отчаяние, пока его не перестанет трясти, как в долгую зиму сорок второго…

И пока что, на первое время, на этот нелепый двенадцатый класс со звёздочкой этого было достаточно.


End file.
